The Rose That Never Withered
by akatsukiotp
Summary: We all know of Hidan's life as an Akatsuki, but what about the sister he left behind when he killed his parents and fled the village? This is the story of Hidan's sister, Hidara Nakiward, and her quest to get revenger on her cruel brother.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is gonna start at the beginning of Pre-Shippuden and continue into Shippuden. I don't usually try making OCs but I've had this idea for a while now so I decided to try puting it into words. Enjoy :

The Rose That Never Withered

Chapter 1:

"Shit! I'm late! Mother and Father will be pissed at me!"

thought the girl. "_Oh well. I'll just say I got caught up in practicing my jutsu."_

The girl ran along the streets of Yugigakure. She finally came to the house she called her house, panting at the front door. She opened the door quietly.

"Mother! Father! I'm home!" she yelled. No answer.

"That's strange. They're usually in the family room at this time of night."

She thought. She walked into the kitchen and looked around. The only thing unusual about it was the large splatter of blood on the handle of the fridge.

"The fuck?" she said, then covered her mouth. She forgot not to swear at home. She walked down the main hallway and took a right into her parent's room.

"HOLY FUCK! OH MY FUCKING GOD! NO! NO! NOOO!" she yelled.

What made her scream like that, you may ask? T'was the sight of her parents dead, covered in blood, on the floor. The girl stood there, shaking, crying, and collapsed to the floor. She hugged the bodies of her parents.

"Why…? Who would do this? WHO?" She laid there on the ground crying for a few minutes, then the thought came to her.

"Hidan! Where is he? Is he dead too?" She ran into Hidan's room. She wished she hadn't.

"What the fuck!" There was blood all over Hidan's walls, floor, and bed. Kunai, shuriken, and other weapons lay all over his room. Yet Hidan wasn't in here, neither dead or alive. Then she spotted it, a note on his dresser. She picked it up and read it:

"I, Hidan Nakiward, killed my parents. I go by just Hidan now. I'm running away from this god awful village and becoming a rogue ninja. Later, bitches."

The note seemed pretty fucking real to her. "Later bitches." was the line most people would be convinced by that it was fake. Or the fact that he announced that he killed his parents. But she, as his sister, had known Hidan better than anyone. Hidan was extremely arrogant, of course he would announce that he killed his parents, he'd figure no one could stop him. And Hidan had taught her his swearing habits as well.

A book on his nightstand caught her eye. **_The Book of Jashin._**She picked it up and opened it. It looked like some book on Satanism. She put it in her backpack, intending to take a better look at it later.

And now the anger hit her. Hidan, her own brother, had killed her brother. Why? Why, Hidan? She knew of his distaste for the village, but why kill your parents?

_"Thinking of his motive won't change what he did. What you should be worrying about is what you're going to do about it." _she thought._ "I will get my revenge. I will flee this village, become stronger, and avenge my parents. But first, I must finish business here."_

She grabbed a shovel from outside, and went into the backyard. She began digging two holes, crying as she did it, until night came. She brought out first her father's, then her mother's body. She rolled them into the holes, and buried them with dirt. She went into their garden, and pulled a flower from the plant that was her father's favorite, and laid it upon the grave. Then she grabbed her mother's favorite rock, and put it on her headstone. She pulled a kunai out of her bag, stuck her arm out, and cut on her wrist. She let the blood drip over both the graves.

"I, Hidara Nakiward, promise to avenge you." she said.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Leave a review if you want. Expect updates a few times a week, I'm writing another story ATM, which has my priority, so check that out as well. Thanks, Minna!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for a slow update. I've been busy. And sorry that it's short, but I found that it would be best to stop there for my next chapter.

Chapter 2:

Hidara didn't sleep in her house last night. Oh no, she was definitely not going back to that place. Ever. She had checked into a small inn and stayed there for the night, intending to leave the village in the morning. The problem was that she didn't exactly know where to go.

Hidara sighed, and walked over to one of the dango places across the street from the inn.

_No matter where I'm going, I can't make the trip on an empty stomach._

She walked over to one of the benches to sit down and eat, but a sign on a post caught her eye. Curious, she walked over to it.

It was a sign advertising the date for this years Chunin Exams, held in Konoha.

_That's it! I'll go to Konoha! I've heard they are home to tons of splendid shinobi, and I can take a part in the Chunin Exams when they come._

Hidara already had everything she needed in her bag, her sword, kunai, shurikin, and other ninja weapons. She sat down on the bench and quickly ate her dango. After she finished, she was about to head out, but then realized that she actually had no idea where Konoha was, even. She walked over to one of the shops, and looked around, seeing if they happened to have any maps. She bought one and quickly exited the store.

_Alright, so I follow the river towards 2 o'clock, and I'll be there in a while._ Hidara started walking towards the Hidden Leaf. It was seven o'clock now, and she planned on walking until it got dark to travel the most distance possible.

She had started to get a little tired after walking all day, and slowed her pace a bit, She stopped to grab a drink of water and leaned against the tree. She put her water bottle back in her bag and turned forward to walk forward. Facing her was a foreign ninja.

Hidara pulled out a kunai in front of her in a defensive stance.

"Who are you?" she questioned.

"Your killer." he smirked. She looked at his headband. He was from the Hidden Mist Village.

"In that case, I can use this jutsu." She formed a bunch of hand signs. "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" A giant fireball engulfed the enemy. She breathed a sigh of relief. She continued walking towards the village.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Hidara turned around and she saw that a giant dragon came right at her. She was hit by the blast and was flown back into a tree. Once the water died down, the enemy approached her, and stabbed her in the leg.

"AAAGHHH!" Hidara cried out.

The enemy smirked. "You shouldn't ever turn your back to the enemy. Now you'll pay for that." He pulled a sword out of his pocket and put ittabove her head.

"You shouldn't ever underestimate your opponent." Hidara said. "Wind Style: Air Current Blast!" The enemy was hit with an enormous blast of wind chakra and Hidara could see him being cut up within the air. He collapsed to the earth as the jutsu died down. Hidara stood above him.

"You little bitch…" he whispered, before all the life drained out of him.

Hidara tried to move on, but the wound in her leg throbbed. She leaned against a tree and coughed up blood. Her eyes kept trying to shut themsleves, against her will. Eventaully, she couls resist know more, and then the world went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So I guess I decided to revive this story. Enjoy Chapter 3, and sorry that it's short.

Chapter 3:

"But Kakashi-Sensei! Why can't I do that?" a loud voice rang out.

"Listen, Naruto, we can't just take her with us. She most likely has a home village." another voice replied.

"But that's not fair!

"Naruto, shut up! You're really annoying!" said a third female voice.

"Sakura! You don't mean it, do you?" said the loud one, Naruto.

The two voices kept overlapping in an argument. Slowly, Hidara opened her eyes. A man with silver hair and a mask was crouching next to her.

"Ah, it seems you've finally awoken. My name is Kakashi Hatake." he spoke.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'm gonna be Hokage one day! Believe it!" yelled out the loud voice. He had spiky blonde hair and was wearing an orange jumpsuit. He grinned proudly. Hidara managed to slightly smile back.

"Idiot…" someone grumbled. Hidara looked at a pink haired girl. She had her arms over her chest, and was glaring at the blonde boy, Naruto. She noticed Hidara looking at her.

"Oh, hi, I'm Sakura Haruno." she said.

"Hi.." Hidara managed to get out.

"Hmmph." a smooth male voice said. She turned to the fourth member of the party. He looked the same age as Naruto and Sakura. He had spiky, black hair, dark eyes, and wore a blue shit with the Uchiha crest on the back. Hidara remembered learning about it at the old Academy, since it was a large noble clan.

Kakashi glared at him, and the boy frowned. "Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha" he said. Sasuke shrugged and turned around.

Kakahi turned back to her. "I'm sorry for my students' rude behavior. May I ask what your name is?"

"Hidara Nakiword, of the Hidden Hot Spring Village. Well, not anymore." she said.

"Not anymore?" Kakashi prompted.

Hidara sighed. "My village decided to simply became a tourist village, without shinobi. My brother and I at the time were both ninja. I was a genin, and him a chunin. My brother was deeply angered about this. Then while I was out late one night, he murdered our parents and neighbors and fled the village. I left the village too, and I'm going to Konoha to train as a shinobi to avenge my parents and kill my brother."

Sasuke turned around sharply and stared at her. Naruto and Sakura were both looking at her too. She could feel the tears coming to her eyes yet again, and she leaned her head down, letting her silver hair cover her face.

"Well, you're in luck, because we are all Konoha shinobi. We can take you with us back to our village, if you so desire." suggested Kakashi.

Hidara looked up. "Really?" she asked.

"Yeah. Why not?" he said.

She nodded. "I would love too."

Kakashi nodded. He lifted her up onto his back. "I'll just carry you since you're wounded."

They all started walking in the direction of Konoha. _I..I have a good feeling about these people. They're happy, and kind. I think I'll really like the Leaf village._


End file.
